


UN Village

by vanillahyucks (dochiyongie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Called Chris, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Character Study, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We Die Like Women, and every other non-binary person, and men - Freeform, because seriously tagging is hard, but theres a lot of felix thoughts, except for jisung he calls him chan, honestly this is harder than it looks, i dont blame them, im not sure if it counts or not, kind of, theyre both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiyongie/pseuds/vanillahyucks
Summary: If you pointed your finger at Felix and told him he likes Chris, he would deny. He would cross his arms and tell you that that is in no way true. That he only admires his hyung, for everything he has done for Felix and for everything he continues doing.or, the story of how felix fell in love with chan
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	UN Village

**Author's Note:**

> i have honestly no idea what this is. but still decided to post it anyways so :] 
> 
> shoutout to Iva for being my motivation to actually finish this lol. can't wait for another challenge <3 also this work is lowkey dedicated to her, I hope you enjoy my messy chanlix being in love and all that uwu

If you pointed your finger at Felix and told him he likes Chris, he would deny. He would cross his arms and tell you that that is in no way true. That he only admires his hyung, for everything he has done for Felix and for everything he continues doing.

The catch is, Felix would deny. But then proceed to tell you about how talented Chris is – as if everybody didn't already know that. He would brag to you about him, just like a proud mother brags about her child. He would tell you, chin held high, about every achievement Chris has, well, achieved in his life, to the point where it would seem like Felix took those achievements as his own, too.

He would then continue to tell you his life story – how he got accepted to JYP Entertainment and how he moved all the way from Australia to Korea. How not only he didn't know anyone there but also didn't know the language. How scared he was at first, how nervous he felt and how much he wanted to just turn around, right there in front of the building.

But he didn't. He took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down, and pushed the door open. Felix would tell you about how hard it was for him to not get lost in the maze of a building where every sign was in Korean.

He would then go on with the long story of how he met Chris – the scary, intimidating trainee everyone respected but feared. The trainee that turned out to be an absolute sweetheart, excited to finally have someone to talk to in his mother language. And he would end it with an even longer story about how Chris took him under his wing, helped him whenever Felix needed it, guided him through his hardest times. And how much he admired his hyung from then on.

Yeah. Felix might have a tiny crush on Chris. He actually figured that out months after Jisung first asked him that question, expecting a yes or no answer, not a full essay about his leader. But Jisung took it anyway and patiently listened to his almost twins rant.

"So, you really want to tell me you don't like Chan hyung? Not even the slightest?" He then asked him, a daring smirk on his lips. Felix just shook his head, confirming that no, he didn't. Jisung looked at him for a while after that, as if trying to see right through Felix. The piercing gaze made the younger feel a little uneasy, but that soon disappeared when Jisung just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the game on his phone, muttering a quiet "Whatever you say, man."

Back then, Felix didn't really question Jisung's actions. He figured the other just wanted to be a little bit nosy, to see if there's any potential drama going on in the group. Felix also thought that he wanted to draw attention away from him and Minho (because just as Jisung was convinced something was between Felix and Chris, Felix was convinced there was something between him and Minho).

It really took him around two months to even come around the idea that he might like Chris. It was simply because, for unknown reasons, the conversation refused to leave his mind. It took him another month and a half of admitting he might like Chris. And another two months to realize it fully.

He did like Chris. More than just a member of his group, more than he liked his friends. He even liked him more than Changbin, and that was a lot to say.

To be fair, it was hard to get his mind around it. He never felt attracted to a boy before, but he never crossed that idea off his mind. He was really open-minded about it from a young age, so the image of him with a boy didn't disgust him at all. But still. It was new and he had to sort out his thoughts first. How did he like Chris? Was it just platonic or was it romantic? Did he like him or loves him? And was there even a possibility of Chris liking him back?

That night, Felix had a hard time falling asleep.

Time went by and suddenly a year passed – a very eventful year to say. And a very good one. During that time, Stray Kids really started to prove themselves to the industry and the world. Six mini albums, a tour and so much more to come. Felix was really proud of how far they made. And he knew they will make it even further.

It was during the beginning of summer when Felix finally decided to try to get even closer to Chris. He didn't want to risk anything yet, so he decided to keep everything simply platonic for now. Without, of course, telling Chris his plans.

It's not like he himself knew what he was doing, anyway.

The restrictions because of the virus were in Korea too, of course. So the group spent most of their time in a dorm, just hanging around. Of course, they still went for practices and 3RACHA still locked themselves in their studio for hours, but it was much more relaxed now, for some reason.

That's why Felix often found himself in Chris' room, just accompanying the older as he worked on music stuff. Chris didn't mind and was actually happy to have him around. The younger also made sure to take care fo their leader when he often forgot to – reminding him to drink his water, bringing him food, forcing him to take a break.

Chris often groaned and tried to convince Felix that he was okay, that he didn't need to take a break, and that he was almost done. It never worked on Felix, and Chris was secretly glad about it. He would never admit it out loud, but he was really thankful for how persistent Felix could get. Deep down, Chris knew he needed to take a break, but finishing the track seemed more important to him than his own needs once he sat in front of his laptop.

That's why he needed someone like Felix. He needed someone to ground him down and someone to make sure he was alright. Pf course he could do all of this by himself, but sometimes it's really good to ask for help, to rely on someone.

Chris was glad that someone was Felix.

"Channie hyung..!" Felix whined for the nth time that evening. Chris was on his laptop again, but he wasn't really working. His headphones were placed around his neck, which meant he wasn't working. His fingers, though, were still just above the keyboard. As if he froze in the middle of doing something. As if his body was waiting for a command.

"Chris!" Felix yelled a little bit louder and it finally made the older snap out of whatever trans he was just in. His fingers landed on the keyboard with a rather louder smack and his whole body flinched. He then shook his head, placed his hands in his lap, and finally spun around on his old, black chair to face Felix.

"Yeah?" He then asked, innocence present in his voice as if nothing just happened. It made Felix huff out of annoyance.

"I've been trying to get you attention for the past few minutes, hyung, and you just completely ignored me!" He pouted a little, to make sue Chris knew how upset he really was. "You need to take a break, you've been starring into the screen for three hours straight now, hyung. That's not good."

Chris raised an eyebrow and then eyed the clock on the wall. And truly, it was almost nine pm now. Huh, time really flies, he thought. He wondered for how long Felix has actually been sitting in here. Did he leave the room at some point and Chris never noticed? Well, he guessed he is never going to find out.

"Hyung! Stop spacing out!" Felix's pout now deepened as he started to feel really upset with Chris. Why couldn't he just listen to the younger for once?

Chris didn't say anything to that. Instead, he stood up, phone tucked in the back pocket of his jeans and car keys in hand. He looked expectantly at Felix, who just looked confused as ever.

The older then offered him a soft smile. "C'mon, let's get some ice cream." Was all he said.

To say that Felix would jump into a fire if Chris asked him to do so was a bit exaggerated. He would consider it, yes, but probably never actually do it. Honestly, he just hoped Chris would never ask him to do so.

But anything less dangerous than that and the younger would do it with a big foolish smile on his face. Maybe because he knows how Chris is – doesn't often ask for favors and prefers to do things on his own. So when he actually wants something from Felix, the younger usually listens. Most of the time.

Maybe he just likes the idea of doing something that will make Chris happy. Because that's exactly what he wants the most. He wants to see Chris happy, he wants to see him smile just as big as Felix does when he can spend time with him. He wants to hear him laugh just as hard as Felix laughs at Chan's jokes and stories. And if getting all that means he lets himself be a little puppet from time to time, then that's more than okay with him.

So, when Chris asks him to get ice cream with him (more like commands, he didn't exactly ask Felix now, did he), the other stands up way too quickly that his head spins for a second. He grabs his phone and snatches Chris' dorm keys from his table and rums after him.

He wants to see Chris happy.

And he also really wants that ice cream.

The drive in the car is peaceful. Chris puts on his playlist of relaxed RnB songs, humming along. Felix doesn't know any of those songs, but he doesn't mind. The tunes are really calming and make the whole drive better.

They don't talk. They never do when they get into Chris' car after exhausting hours of convincing their manager to let them out. Chris puts on a different playlist each time, sometimes it's songs Felix knows, and sometimes it's songs that are completely new to Felix. And then they drive, calming silence between them. It never gets awkward. At this point, Felix is convinced nothing could ever be awkward with Chris when it's just the two of them.

Felix enjoys the ride. He's looking from the side window that's slightly rolled down, just enough to let the summer breeze in, and he's admiring the scenery that passes them as Chris drives. The street lamps shine especially brightly, even though the sun hasn't set down fully yet. It's a nice view, honestly.

After a few minutes, Chris parks the car and turns off the engine. Just them Felix notices that they're finally there, at the ice cream shop where they offer over forty different flavors of ice cream.

They step out. Chris tells him they will take the ice cream and have a walk around the Ham River that's not far from where they are right now. Felix just nods.

He gets himself a caramel and a vanilla one, Chris decides to go for mango and watermelon. "Just need something refreshing," he says, almost as if he needed to defend his choice, even though Felix never said anything. But he lets it be and nods again.

The walk to the river is silent again. It's not an awkward silence, though. Just like in the car, it's comfortable. More than if they talked, Felix thinks. It's nice to think for a while without having to say a word but still, feel connected to the other one. Felix just hopes Chris feels the same.

It's when they finally find an empty bench to sit at when Chris decided it was enough to silence for one day.

"Hey, Lix?" He asks, making Felix's head turn around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

There's a moment of silence after that and Felix almost starts to think Chris zoned out again. But when he sees a small smile rise on Chris' lips, he knows that's mot the case.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're here." The older then says, making Felix chuckle.

"What do you mean? Of course, I am here, hyung. Where else would I be?"

To that, Chris chuckled. "I dunno. Just wanted to make sure you're really here. Both body and mind, you get me?" He then looked over at Felix, trying to read whatever emotion was in his eyes right now.

Felix smiled at that. "Yeah, hyung. I'm here. Both body and mind. You?"

Chris didn't reply. The silence began for a second again, before the older spoke, changing the topic completely. This also made Felix think that Chris wasn't there both body and mind.

"Do you think we're alone? We as in humans, I mean. In space. Are we alone?" He asked, catching Felix off-guard for a moment. After he processed what Chris just said, he shook his head.

"I don't think that's possible, hyung. How could we? The universe is... old. I dunno how old, but it's old old. There's no way Earth is the only planet in the universe that has any sort of living beings." Felix said, serious. But also confused. Why, out of everything, did Chris want to talk about aliens?

It's not like Felix complained. Every second with Chris counted. Every second was special in its own way, every memory was precious. 

Chris hummed in response. "You're probably right. But why haven't they contacted us yet? It gets kinda boring over here."

That made the younger chuckle. "Hyung," he started, little giggles still leaving his mouth. "Just because humans have this weird conquering complex doesn't mean every space being has it too. Also, be honest. If you were an alien, would you want to visit Earth? With how human are?"

"I guess you've got a point," Chris admits, nodding his head. "But still, it ever gets so lonely down here."

"You've got me, hyung." Felix blurted out. "A-and the rest of Stray Kids, of course!" he quickly added when he realized how it could've come out.

Chris laughed and Felix decided it was his favorite sound in the world. "I'm glad I have you."

"We're glad to have you too." was the last thing Felix said before comfortable silence fell over them again. They both enjoyed the view, the presence of one another, and, of course, the ice cream that surprisingly hasn't melted down by then.

Time flew by and it became a routine for the two to get into Chris' car and secretly drive around the city at night. Sometimes it was even three in the morning when both of them should be sleeping but instead are out in the night streets of Seoul. Felix didn't complain, though. As previously said, Felix enjoyed every moment spend with Chris. Even if it was at three in the morning.

"So it's just that? You two ride around at night and nothing ever happens?" Jisung asked Felix one evening in their shared room. Ever since Felix realized he might have some feelings for Chris, Jisung became his consultant and basically a diary. Felix told him anything and everything new that happened, the almost twin listening calmly and trying to give his best advice.

"What would happen? We are nothing more than friends, Sung." Felix sighs as he lays flat on his back, head hanging from the bed. 

"Me and Chan hyung are friends too, but he never took me for a ride around the city." Jisung shrugs and it makes Felix blush a little. He doesn't really know why, but Jisung is good at pushing the whole "Chan hyung likes you back" agenda to the point where Felix starts believing it.

"Still don't think there could be anything between us. He probably just sees me as his younger brother-" "Just like he sees the rest of us?" "But I'm different!" "Because he likes likes you!" "No! Because I'm from Australia too, Jisung!"

To say Felix was a little worried about Jisung's words would be totally understandable. Whether they liked to admit it or not, this could easily destroy the whole group if Chan would potentially reject him. Which could happen. And that made Felix scared because he didn't want to be the one who destroyed dreams of many.

Jisung gave Felix a long stare before sighing again. "Sometimes, you're really stupid, Lix." He says, which makes Felix huff in annoyance. So he throws a pillow over at Jisung, making the boy yelp in surprise. And before they know it, a pillow fight erupts and suddenly Changbin and Hyunjin are here too and Seungmin is filming the whole thing-

If Felix ever worried about things not going well, he doesn't worry now. He knows everything will be alright, as long as they have each other.

It was Monday, July 6th. Normally, Felix has no idea what day it is, let alone know the date. But this day he remembers well.

It was shortly after eleven pm when Chris knocked at the door of his room, telling him to dress up. Which could only mean one thing - Chris had another of his trips planned.

So Felix did. He put on a loose, white t-shirt and some random shorts he found in his closet. Took his phone and left, trailing behind Chris to his car.

"Where are we going tonight?" Felix asked, curious. He soon found out that Chris never takes him to the same place twice. It made him wonder how often he used to travel around the city in the past. Maybe even before Felix came here. Before Stray Kids were formed. 

Felix thought about how lonely it must've been for Chris back then. Yes, he did have hyungs from Got7 and members of Twice, but still. Chris told him many times that not even BamBam ever came close to what Stray Kids are for him now, and that's a lot to say (he actually said "BamBam never came close to you," but Felix assumed he meant the group and not just him).

"You'll see." Was all that Chris said, a gentle smile on his face as his eyes were glued to the road. 

But Felix didn't want to give up that easily. Even though he didn't mind surprises, his curiosity was stronger. "Please, hyung? At least give me a clue!? He whined cutely, looking at the man next to him with puppy eyes.

"Hmm... Recently, a song has been written about that place. But I'm not telling you anymore!" Chris laughed and Felix knew today is gonna be a good day. Mainly because Chris looked full of energy, which also meant he was in a better mood. Felix was excited, to say at least.

He also tried his best to figure out where they were going. But he just couldn't. When he tried to think of any song that was a place here in Seoul, there was nothing. Only songs of American places popped up in his minds, which was pretty much useless.

So he just gave up and prepared for the incoming surprise. Which, as he knew Chris, was gonna be big. And good.

And he was right. When Felix stopped spacing out in the car, he noticed a huge sign that said "UN village-gil". Oh. So they were at Seoul's famous UN Village.

"Of course! Baekhyun's UN Village! Why didn't I think of that?" Felix said out loud, shaking his head. Chris just laughed at him. "But hyung, how are we going to get there? I thought we can't unless we live here..." he trailed off, head titled to side in confusion. 

"Or if we know someone who lives there. And I happen to do so." Chris said nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing - to know someone who lives in UN Village, someone very rich. "No worries, Lixie, I will get us there."

And like he said he did. Twenty minutes later, the two of them were walking through the busy streets of UN Village, Felix's eyes shining with excitement as he saw all the expensive shops and cafés. "Hyung, where are we going? To a café? There was a really pretty one down this street-"

"No, Lixie. We're going up. Just like Baekhyun sang, up to the UN Village Hill. You will love it." Chris smiled at him before gently taking Felix's wrist and guiding him in the right direction. Chris' fingers burnt on Felix's skin but in a good kind of way. It set the butterflies in his stomach free and he wished Chris would just take his hand already. 

A few minutes later, they were at the top. Around them was basically nothing, except for the pretty nature. It was just them two - surprisingly, no one else made their way up the hill tonight. Felix was glad.

"Welcome to Hannam-dong UN Village, the temperature is comfortable, the sky is clear and the view from here is breathtaking," Chris said as if he was some sort of guide, Felix giggling at his words. It made Chris turn to the younger boy, hearts in his eyes, and a soft smile on his lips. "Hope you like it here."

"It's beautiful." Felix let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, smiling, turning around to see the whole place. 

"I know. And look up," Chris said, excitement present in his voice. "The Moon! It's so beautiful. And so bright tonight! Must've known we're coming." He chimed happily, Felix tilting his head back to look for himself. And really, the moon was especially bright tonight, and so close you could almost see every detail.

"You're right. It's beautiful, hyung." Felix said. Chris snickered, a sound that made Felix look at his hyung in confusion. 

"Stop with the hyung thing. Aren't we friends? Plus, it sounds stupid when we talk in English and you call me hyung. When it's just the two of us, drop the Korean honorifics, okay Lix?" The older said, smiling gently at Felix and oh. It made the younger's heart flutter, cheeks reddening for no reason.

"Okay, hyu- Chris." He then said, making Chris smile even more. They both then look up at the night sky again, just watching the moon dance with the stars. And if any of them feel any neck pain, they don't say anything for the sake of the moment.

Because now, it's just them. The two of them against the whole world.

To Felix's surprise, Chris' rule of never visiting the same place twice is broken with Hannam-dong UN Village. Because two days later, when the two of them are sitting in the car again, Felix sees the sign again. And it confuses him, just like everything Chris does.

"UN Village again? I thought you never go to the same place twice?" Felix asks, curious. To that, Chris chuckles again.

"I guess this place is special then. C'mon, we're here." He announces and both of them leave the car, walking up the hill just like they did two days before. For some reason, even if it's Felix's only second time here, he feels like he has known these streets since forever. 

"Why is this place special?" Felix asks again. He can basically feel the mystery from Chris, he can feel the deep story behind this place. And he wants to know it. 

Chris is quiet for a second, thinking. He then replies, "When I was a trainee I didn't know many people or places where to go to clear my mind. You know how rough the trainee days can get, so I'm sure you can imagine. It was back in 2014, shortly after Got7's debut was announced. And, as you know, I was supposed to be in that group too - but things changed. It made me really... sad. I felt hopeless, like a failure, since I was so close to finally making it," he pauses, smiling a little bit, "looking back at it, I'm glad I didn't make it.

"Anyways, like I said, it wasn't the best part of my life. So I started going out more, roaming in the night around Seoul. And I found this place. Found out I couldn't get in, but coincidentally made a friend who lives here. He let me in and I went up the hill and saw the night sky. When I tell you it's magical, I really mean it. From then on, the Moon became my friend and I went to visit it almost every day. This place became my hideout, my secret - I never told anyone about it. Except for you," he ends his story, looking at Felix with a smile that makes Felix go weak in the knees. HE wants to kiss Chris, just right there and then, he wants to forget about everything and just live in the moment with the older.

"It's you secret now too, Lixie. Our secret." He says and then does something that shuts Felix's brain off completely.

He holds his hand.

Okay, it might not seem like a big deal, but trust Felix when he says it is. For one, Chris isn't really one about skinship - he doesn't mind it, but he's never the one initiating it. So, him holding Felix's hand is a big kind of deal. Felix knows that, his brain knows that, his heart knows that, his hand knows that. And he also knows he never wants to let go of Chris' hand ever again.

He always wondered what it would feel like - to be just with Chris, to hold his hand, to be able to kiss him on the lips. And just from those thoughts, he concludes right there on the top of the UN Village hill that he, Lee Felix, is stupidly in love with Chris. And doesn't really know what to do.

A cold breeze suddenly passes them and it makes goosebumps jump on Felix's skin. If Chris noticed, he didn't say anything. But he can feel the older squeeze his hand tighter and bringing Felix just a bit closer to him so now their shoulders are touching. It feels as if Felix touched fire, it makes him warm, it makes him feel loved. He never wants to let go of this feeling. He wants to hold it close to his heart, just like he wants to be close to Chris.

Oh boy, Felix has quite a journey ahead of him.

And if Felix ever thought that that moment was insane and totally unreal and ripped from a book, he definitely wasn't ready at what happened an hour later.

The two of them were walking back down the streets to Chris' car, talking about everything and nothing at the same. When, out of nowhere, the streetlamp above them turned off, leaving them in almost complete darkness (if it weren't for another streetlamp around the corner).

They stopped walking and just stared at that thing, waiting to see if it's gonna turn back on. Seconds passed and nothing changed, the streetlamp still as out of power as a minute before. 

"I don't think it's gonna turn on, Chris," Felix said, breaking the silence. "Probably a burnt-out lightbulb or something."

Chris hummed. "Probably. But it's okay since I have my sunshine with you. The street may be dark, but you're bright enough to light it up." He says and smiles so proudly it hurts.

There's another moment of silence before Felix fake-gags. "That was incredibly cheesy, Chris. Oh god." He whines, but he knows his cheeks are tinted with red from the way Chris called him his sunshine. Not just any sunshine. His. 

To Felix's disadvantage, when he says that, they have already reached the next streetlamp. This means Chris can very clearly see the blush on Felix's freckled cheeks. Goddammit. He hopes the older won't notice, for Felix's sake.

But of course, Chris notices. How does Felix know that? Because he can see the stupid smirk on Chris' face, he can see into his mind how he's trying so hard to come up with another thing to make Felix blush even more and oh god. Felix wants to die.

"Seems like you like it, though. Don't you, sunshine?" He says in the cockiest voice and Felix thinks he's gonna punch him. So he tells him just that.

To that, Chris just laughs. "You would never hurt a pretty face like me." And he's right but Felix is definitely not about to admit it. Not verbally. But he knows the tips of his ears are red, as well as his neck. "Let's just go," he says in the end, making Chris chuckle even more. Oh god, this is going to be a hell of a ride home.

"And then he said I was his sunshine. HIS, Jisung." Felix whines into the pillow. Jisung takes a second to figure out what exactly is his best friend saying (since the pillow is making it hard to understand), but when he does, he gasps.

"He really does like you! Holy shit, Chan hyung flirted with you! In public! Holy shit!" He says, clapping his hands and laughing excitedly.

"Stop yelling!" Felix hisses, throwing his pillow at Jisung. "What if he could hear us? We'd be doomed!" HE whines again, making Jisung smirk.

"Us? No, dear twin, just you. Past Jisung maybe, but not the present one!" He says proudly, but soon realizes his mistake when he sees Felix's freckled face smirking at him. "Oh no." He lets out a shaky breath when the younger sits up.

"So, past Jisung, huh? What's up with that?" Felix says, voice deep that it makes Jisung shake.

The older lets out a huff before finally saying, "Okay! Okay, sheesh, your stare is creepy as hell." Jisung rolls his eyes meanwhile Felix cheers inside his head in victory. "I might, and the might is a big kind of might, have had a crush on Chan hyung in the past. But just maybe!" He says, making Felix gasp.

"No way, when? Oh god, does he know! Oh my god, this is great!" Felix chimes happily, the deep tone of his voice long gone. It makes Jisung groan because this is for sure something he hasn't exactly hoped to talk about now.

"Back in like 2017 maybe? During 3RACHA and before Stray Kids. Now, enough about me! You're the one we're supposed to discuss." Jisung says, now Felix groaning.

"So, what do you suggest? What should I do?" Felix asks, the tone of his voice going back to normal now.

"Honestly? Tell him. Don't make the same mistake I did back then and just. Let him know. Like, from what you're telling me, you already have a much higher chance than I have ever had. Shoot your shot, Lix." Jisung's tone is serious too and for some reason that makes Felix a little sad.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same? I don't want to be the reason for Stray Kids' disbandment." He says, sulking. When Jisung sees this, he comes over at Felix's bed and wraps a comforting arm around the younger's waist.

"You won't be. It's not gonna happen, trust me. I know Chan hyung. Even if he doesn't feel the same, which I really doubt, he would never be mad at you. No one would be. It's going to be okay, Lixie. Remember, we have each other, we always will." And that's enough to calm Felix down. Because Jisung is right.

They've got each other. It's them against the whole world, it always has been. They can get through Felix's stupid crush.

So it's settled. Next time they go for a ride around the city, Felix tells him. 

The next time comes way too soon for Felix's liking. It comes not even a week later when Chris comes back from the studio, looking sadder than ever. It makes Felix's heart ache with pain because he doesn't think he has ever seen Chris look this down when he came back from the studio. Of course, there are times when things just don't go well, but Chris knows better than to let it bother him (unlike for example Jisung who always goes to Minho's bed after, for "comfort purposes only", as he says). Chris knows things will get better the next day.

But today has to be an exception. Because Chris genuinely looks down, and not even Jisung or Changbin know what happened to him. So, Felix decides to take matters to his hands.

"Hyung, can we please go to Hannam-dong? Pretty please?" He uses the sweetest voice he can, his eyes sparkling as he asks. And who is Chris to say no to him? Because it's not like the older could ever resist Felix. Trust him, he tried it once. Didn't work.

So Chris just nodded, mind elsewhere. But he still tried his best to hide his bad mood for Felix's sake, and tried to be the most normal he could be in a situation like this. 

The drive there was silent again, but it wasn't bad. It's never anything bad when it comes to the two of them, Felix concluded, it's always comfortable. Felix knows he can be open with Chris, that he doesn't have to hide anything from him. Except, of course, the fact that he's in love with him, but that's going to change tonight too.

The radio in the car says it's currently 11:39 pm. Five more minutes to Hannam-dong. Fifteen more minutes until they get to the top of the hill. Altogether, twenty more minutes before Felix confesses. He really hopes he's not going to chicken out from it. He can't. It's today or never, he thinks. And he would rather do it today than, well, never.

And his calculations were right. At exactly midnight, they are standing in the middle of the woods at the park, looking up at the moon. The moon is now Felix's friend too, just like it's Chris'. When things get back for Felix, he comes to the window at night and quietly talks his heart out to the moon. He knows it won't ever tell his secrets away. 

The moon also knows about his crush. 

"Chris?" Felix asks, hesitant. "What happened today? In the studio, I mean?" 

Chris sighs, fingers running through his hair. "Honestly, Lix? I don't know. Out of nowhere, I was just feeling really sad... As if something was missing. But I didn't know what, I still don't. And it made me lose my focus so I couldn't get anything done. That's why we returned so soon today. Changbin called it a day after two hours of me not being able to get one beat straight." He huffs in annoyance. 

Felix is carefully looking at him the whole time, studying his expressions. He can see the stress, the disappointment in every wrinkle that forms on Chris' forehead. He doesn't say anything yet, as he knows Chris wants to say more.

"I felt bad for it. I felt sorry for Changbin and Jisung, for slowing us down. I know the two of them were actually doing really good today, but we had to cut it short because of me. That's not fair." He says, looking at Felix now.

"Chris," Felix starts, careful. "Sometimes we have bad days. And that's okay. I believe it's important to have them from time to time. But what's even more important is that we must never let them take over. We can't let one bad day ruin our whole week. It's important to get up again and stand strong," he says, making Chris smile.

"When did you become so wise, huh?" His words make Felix chuckle.

"I learned from the best leader. You probably don't know him. He's really sweet, caring, and wise. But sometimes incredibly stupid. I wonder how it's the same guy."

Chris laughs. It's a genuine laugh and Felix is glad he got to hear it tonight. "I would love to meet him one day. And I'm sure he doesn't deserve the insult." 

"Oh, he does," Felix says daringly. "He's so stupid. And so dense and, as one of his band members once said, oblivious too. And I definitely agree."

"Oblivious? How exactly?" The older asks. 

Felix replies without thinking. "If he wasn't, he would realize that one of his closest friends is in love with him." 

Well. There, he said it. He confessed. Kind of. He knows Jisung would probably hit him with a chair for this.

His words make Chris tilt his head to the side. "Really? Which one?"

Felix rolls his eyes. "Wanna try guessing?"

"Hmmm... Changbin?" Chris says, teasingly. 

"Chang- What? Are you for real now?" Felix laughs, but he doesn't know if he finds the situation funny or miserable. "Out of all the people you could've guessed, you say Changbin? You have to be kidding me."

"Who is it then? C'mon, tell your poor hyung." He then proceeds to make puppy eyes and Felix thinks he's going to hit him. 

So, yet again without thinking, he blurts out very loudly. "Me! It's me, Chris, isn't it obvious enough? I'm the one who's in love with you, I'm the one who wants to hold your hand and kiss your lips and-"

"Say that last part again." Chris interrupts him.

"Huh? I-I'm the one in love with you?" Felix says, confused.

"No, the last part. The one about my lips." Chris says and Felix now hears the dare in his voice. And he thinks he knows where this is going.

"I...I want to be the one kissing your lips?" 

"Do it then. Prove to me you mean it and kiss me." The older starts leaning in and Felix just thinks fuck it inside his head and leans in too. Suddenly, he feels Chris' lips on his own, he can feel the way his lips taste after peppermint, he feels like he's in paradise.

He has dreamed about this moment for the longest time. He has dreamed about having Chris' soft lips touch his own, he has dreamed about Chris pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, he has dreamed about tangling his fingers in Chris' hair and whining softly.

And now it's all real. And Felix can't believe it. 

The kiss is soft and Felix wishes it would never end. But it has to because he can feel himself running out of breath. So he hesitantly pulls away, hands kept around Chris' neck. He looks straight to his eyes and finds nothing more than fondness and lust. So he kisses Chris away before the older can even say anything.

This time, it's more needy. Felix needs to feel that Chris isn't just joking and that he means it too. The older is really good at confirming it without words.

When they pull apart, they stare at each other for a second before Chris' lips break into a huge smile and Felix can't help but smile too.

"So, how was it? Up to your expectations?" The older smirks and it makes Felix blush a little. He nods, adding "Even better," shortly after.

The walk home is full of... love. They hold hands, Chris flirts with him again and when he feels like it kisses him too. On the lips, the cheeks, the hand - wherever he likes it. Felix doesn't mind the slightest. This is everything he has ever dreamed for and much, much more.

"Just so you know, I have known for a while you liked me," Chris says when they finally reach the older's car, making Felix flinch. "You weren't exactly subtle about it. Plus, I might have overheard Jisung talking to Minho about it. But don't tell them, Jisung was really trying his best to be as quiet as Jisung can possibly be."

Felix groans. "I'm gonna hit him," he says, Chris laughing again. And honestly? Knowing he's gonna get to hear Chris laugh like this and think Damn, this is my boyfriend (yes, they established that shortly after their third kiss), makes him the happiest ever.

But he's still going to kick Jisung's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comments and kudos are very much appreciated, but I'm not gonna come knocking at your door if you don't do so :] 
> 
> if anyone wants to talk (or something?? idk) my twitter is @sunnyjisungs !!<3 remember that you're loved okay!


End file.
